1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with an increased demand for weight reduction and slimness of a monitor, a television, or the like, a cathode ray tube (CRT) is being replaced by a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, the liquid crystal display is a light receiving device and therefore requires a separate backlight and has a limitation in a response speed, a viewing angle, and the like.
As s display device which may overcome the limitations, an organic light emitting display device having advantages of a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and a rapid response time as a self-luminous display device has been considered.
The organic light emitting display device may include an organic light emitting diode that emits light, in which the organic light emitting diode emits light by combining electrons injected from one electrode with holes injected from another electrode in an emission layer to form excitons and letting the excitons emit energy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.